Run into Love
by CadillacJack
Summary: When Rev goes running to clear his head, he ends up meeting an old friend and the feeling of love. Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so this is my first Fan fic story so no flames but helpful**

**comments are welcomed**

**So as I have seen a lot of people love Rev Runner [including yours truly] and I was**

**thinking a cool guy like rev should get an awesome girlfriend :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own loontaics, if I did there would be more Rev episodes**

**Run Into Love**

It was a beautiful, quiet night in Acmetropolis. In the hour most people were in the warmth and comfort of their own homes while some people were off doing their own things. One such person was Rev Runner, speed demon of the Loonatics, who now was running all over the city, only now he was just running just a little slower than he usually did. He was running faster than a normal person walking but to look at him it seemed as if something was bothering him.

Truth be told, something was bothering Rev, he had been running around town to clear his head. It had been 5 years today that he had last heard of Stacy his childhood friend and secret crush. Rev still even remembered the first time he meet Stacy.

He remembered that he was playing tag with his brother when he heard crying coming from the bench. He went over and found a cute bird girl with blue feathers, shiny blond hair, and orange beak. He went over and confronted her and found out her name was Stacy and that her parents had recently been shot in a robbery and that she now was living with her aunt and uncle who loved her very much, but yet she felt like they barely even noticed her.

Rev still remembered how he comforted her and told her everything would turn out fine and later she even told rev that was pretty cute. They hanged out with each other over the next several months, but somehow lost contact. Rev eventually started having feelings for Stacy and promised he would give her a call. Then on the day the meteor struck Acmetropolis rev after his deliveries was going to give her a call and hopefully catch up with her. Then the meteor struck and rev became the speedster he is today. But everyday on the anniversary of his first meeting with Stacy rev would always silently pray for her safety and hoped she was okay.

Rev was just about finished running when he heard a female scream coming from an alleyway. He ran right over and found a female bird lying on the ground with cuts and bruises all over her body. Rev then gasped and felt sick to his stomach, as the female bird was Stacy with the same blue feathers and orange beak and blond hair, which now had blue highlights. Rev slowly walked over and cradled Stacy in his arms. Even with all the cuts and bruises he still thought she looked just as beautiful as ever.

"What-did-I-do-dammit- to deserve-this? WHAT??!!," Rev screamed at the sky as he began to cry, not caring who would hear or saw him.

"What did I fucking do? Stacy I'm sorry." Rev sobbed slowly as he hugged her closer.

Then rev stood up and with Stacy in his arms ran faster than he ever did in his life to the tower. Hoping he could save his friend before it was too late.

**Don't you just love cliffhangers?**

**Well I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Until then: Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part 2 to my story

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own loonatics but I do own Stacy. Sorry boys!**

**Run Into Love part 2**

Meanwhile, the rest of the loonatics were relaxing and watching TV after a hard days work. They knew rev had told them he was going out for a run but being that they knew he had the need for speed, they didn't consider about it too much. They did however notice that rev didn't quite look right as if he lost someone he knew.

The loonatics were just about to hit the hay when all of a sudden; the door to the living room opened and rev came into the room. The loonatics where about to say hello when they saw Stacy in rev's arms. They gasped and had the same look of shock and horror that rev first had.

"Rev w-w-what happened?" Lexi asked her voice shaking.

"Well-I-was-just-running-around-and-saw-stacy-who-was-my-childhood-friend-that-I-haven't-seen-for-years-now-lying-in-alleyway-with-blood-all-around-her-and-I-knew-I-just-had-to-save-beause-I-wasn't-there-for-her-all-thes-yea…" Rev rambled his voice choking with every word.

"Whoa, Whoa! Calm down Rev!" Ace said trying to make sense of what rev had said. "Take some deep breathes and then tell us what happened.

Rev nodded and took some deep breathes before shutting his eyes and looking down.

"When I was a child I met Stacy Brown who was crying because parents had been shot in a robbery. I helped her out, made her feel better and we became friends. Somewhere along the way we lost touch of each other. On the day the meteor hit, I was going to give her a call and meet her later but then the meteor hit and when I woke up I learned the area she lived in was destroyed. I haven't heard from her since. Anyways, on the anniversary of the meteor strike I always run out to clear my head and try to forget about her. I was just about finished when I saw Stacy lying in an alleyway with knife marks and bruises all over her body. I knew I had to save her and brought her over here to see if you can help her…. and me." Rev slowly said with tears streaming down his face.

The loonatics sat silent for a while not knowing what to say. After all, they had never seen rev so sad and defeated and he never mentioned this before. Finally Tech spoke up.

"Well, it is possible we could save her but we don't know how deep the wounds are and how bad her nervous…."

"I-don't-car-about-all-this-bullshit-about-how-bad-she's-hurt-I-just-want-to-know-can-you-save-her!!!" Rev snapped.

The scientist and the rest of the team were shocked. They had never heard rev speak in that tone before, they then figured that they had a life to save.

"I'll try my best Rev, I really will try my best." Tech replied as he blinked to keep tears from coming out.

Rev nodded and carried Stacy out of the room to Tech's lab in which tech soon followed.

The rest of the loonatics just sat there trying to process all of what just happened and trying not to tear up as well.

"Pffft, mood swings much?" Duck remarked in a cocky manner as he put he arms behind his head and leaned back into his chair.

That remark got him a smack upside the head by Slam and a brain blast by Lexi in the crotch.

"Yeaw Ouch! What was that for?" Duck asked trying to subdue the pain.

"Duck how would you feel if someone you liked got hurt or killed?" Lexi asked him while the rest of the team glared at him.

"Well I probably would be upset but a great action hero such as myself knows that sometimes you need to sacrifice to obtain greatness." Duck replied striking a hero pose.

"Even if it was Misty Breeze?" Lexi smirked

"Uhh….well..I….uh." Duck sputtered as he tried to gather himself and think straight.

The rest of the team smiled at Lexi and quietly laughed. But their smiles and laughter quickly faded as they remembered Rev and Stacy. They knew how it felt to have someone you know and love being suddenly taken away. They didn't want Rev to go through the same ordeal.

"Please save them Tech." Ace said quietly so no one would hear him. "Please."

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I will try to update ASAP!

**Until then: Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's part 3 to my Story. Thanks to Yunno for reviewing.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own loonatics but I do own a Nintendo DS.**

**Run Into Love part 3**

The door to the lab slid open as Tech and Rev both entered with Stacy still in Rev's arms. Tech knew that Stacy's condition was serious and there was a slim chance that she would survive but he didn't want to tell Rev this. He didn't want to risk seeing Rev cry, as it tore the coyote's heart, or have Rev yell at him, which actually scared him and made his blood run cold.

They arrived at a medical bench in the middle of the room and laid Stacy down gently. Neither of them spoke, as the mood was more depressing than a graveyard on a rainy day. Tech then went over and got his medical kit and started to organize his materials.

"It's all my fault Tech. I should have been there for her. You don't know what it's like to hope that the person you care about is okay, only to find her nearly dead." Rev spoke sadly as he sat down on a chair next to the bench and buried his face in his hands.

Tech put down his medical supplies and walked over to where Rev was sitting and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Rev. You helped get her here just in time. Any longer and she would be in the morgue. You did everything you could to make sure she was okay and I think she would be proud you made the effort.

Rev lifted his head. "Do you really mean that Tech?" Rev asked.

"Rev" Tech replied looking Rev directly in his eyes. "I mean every word of it and I promise I will try to help her every way I can."

Rev noticed Tech's eyes were very close to crying therefore he knew he wasn't putting him off.

"Thanks Tech" Rev replied. "If it's okay with you, I just want some alone time for a while."

"Go right on ahead Rev, I'll let you know later how Stacy is." Tech said turning back to Stacy and his medical supplies.

Rev nodded and exited the lab. He then walked into the living room area, which was surprisingly empty. Rev simply sighed and sat down on the couch. He knew it wasn't his fault Stacy was in critical condition but he couldn't help feel like he had failed and ultimately killed her because he wasn't there when she needed someone to fall back on. Rev also knew that Tech probably would be able to save her but a part of him was telling him that it was already too late. Rev ignored that other part of him and simply tried to take his mind off things, which of course, he was having difficulty.

"Ya know Tech can be a real sweetheart at times." A female voice said from the doorway.

Startled, Rev turned around and saw Lexi leaning against the doorframe with her feet crossed.

"Lexi…where's-everyone-else." Rev asked, surprised to see Lexi there and not with the others.

"Well, after you and Tech left we thought we would give you some space so Ace went off to do some meditation and Duck went to his room. Probably to look at some more photos of Misty Breeze and prove he'll never let her go." Lexi said rolling her eyes.

Rev too rolled his eyes and laughed quietly but soon put on a questioning face.

"What-are-you-doing-here-then?" Rev asked.

"Well, I was walking to my room to listen to some music for a while when I overheard you and Tech talking and I couldn't help but listen." Lexi replied looking down at her boots.

"So-you-heard-everything?" Rev asked.

"Ya…I-I-I'm sorry." Lexi said sniffling and choking.

"Oh, it's okay. I suppose you already know what's happening and how I feel." Rev said sighing.

"Ya, but Rev I'm sure she'll be fine. After all Tech's injured himself so many times he's an expert on injuries." Lexi said smiling.

Rev smiled back and then sighed. "I guess your right Lexi. It's just…. whenever I saw Stacy when I was a kid and even now I got this weird feeling in my stomach and my heart starts racing." Rev said trying not to look at Lexi.

Lexi smiled and then giggled. "Well Rev I'm pretty sure I know what that feeling is but I'm going to let you figure that out." Lexi replied as she exited the room.

Rev sat there questioned. What was this feeling he got? Where did it come from? Why was it he never got it before? He then understood the feeling Lexi was telling him about. Love. But that was crazy. Sure he liked Stacy but he never thought he loved her. Then again he did love her silky blond hair and her eyes, which were blue as the sky. Rev then found himself drooling and quickly stopped. The feeling of love defiantly would explain the feeling he had but he wondered if she felt the same way. He wondered if she too prayed that he was okay and hoped that she could see him again. Rev could only guess but now he prayed even more that Stacy would be okay and that Tech would come out and tell him how her condition was.

As if on cue, Tech walked in with a hopeful but yet grim look on his face. Rev raced right over to him and bombarded him with questions.

"Well-is-she-going-to-make-it? Will-she-survive? How-long-till-she-recovers? I-just-carried-her-all-the-way-to-here-and-I-don't-want-to-see-her-de…"

"Rev! Deep breathes then speak." Tech said.

Rev nodded and took some deep breaths and then spoke slowly.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Well…" Tech said sighing. "I was able to help heal her cuts and the bruises look like they'll heal but she has lost quite a bit of blood and she's not breathing."

"So what your saying is…." Rev said with worry in his eyes.

"We don't know if she'll make it. It's up to her now. I have gotten her up to the infirmary." Tech replied sadly.

"Tech is it okay if I go visit her for a while?" Rev asked.

"Rev." Tech said putting a hand on Rev's shoulder. "Take all the time you need."

Rev simply nodded and raced all the way to the infirmary. He opened the door to the infirmary and stepped inside. He saw Stacy lying in bed with her cuts and the blood gone from her body but the bruises still visible. Rev sat down next to Stacy.

"She looks so peaceful" Rev thought as he looked at Stacy. "She looks so beautiful and sweet like a sunset. I just wish I could have told her that.

Rev then admitted and accepted the truth. He was in love with Stacy Brown his childhood friend. He felt good to finally accept the facts instead of just running away from them. He then felt sad as he knew now that he would never get a chance to tell Stacy he loved her or hold her in his arms and stroke her hair or to feel her lips on his.

Rev then just sat there and cried and cried and cried until eventually he fell asleep. However later that night he was awoken by a familiar female voice.

"Rev?"

**Oooooh the suspense!!!**

**I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner but I've been busy with school and all that jazz but I will update the next chapter very soon.**

**Until then:Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been swamped by the two evils [school work and writer's block] but I promise you this chapter is definitely worth it. Special thanks to cat 2772 for reviewing. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own loonatics *Sad puppy dog eyes***

**Run Into Love part 4**

"Rev?"

Startled Rev opened his eyes and then widened them in confusion and shock. He saw Stacy sitting upright in bed only now the bruises were gone completely and the scars from her cuts had vanished. She alsolooked as if nothing had happened to her. As if she was just awakening from a deep sleep. Finally, Rev got the courage to speak.

"St-Stacy?" Rev asked in complete shock.

"Rev" Stacy said. Her voice a combination of joy, shock and relief. "I…. can't believe it's you. I mean of all people to rescue me it's you.

"Ya well…. It was nothing I just.. uh.. well..." Rev replied trying to find the right words.

Stacy giggled. "Since when did you become Porky Pig?"

Rev chuckled. "Never, it's just… I really missed you Stacy. I really did.

Then without warning Rev ran right over to Stacy and hugged her with all his might. Stacy was a bit surprised at first but she hugged Rev back with all her might. After all she hadn't seen the roadrunner for 5 years now. Finally she and Rev parted.

"Rev what's wrong?" asked Stacy who noticed the look of sadness, anger and confusion in his eyes.

"Oh I'm just confused about a lot of things here that's all." Rev replied trying to pass off a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Stacy asked. "I'm just as confused and relieved as you are."

"Well okay." Rev answered as he and Stacy both sat down.

"I-guess-I'll-go-first." Rev implied. Stacy simply nodded.

"Well.. first of all… where have you been and what have you been doing since I last saw you?" Rev asked.

"Well" Stacy replied. "My parents were working as police officers here in Acmetropolis. They were referred to as the best officers in the force. Thanks to them they managed to track down and capture hundreds of criminals. They were well liked in the community and as a result I had tons of friends when I was in school and my teachers were always saying I was lucky to have such great parents!" Stacy smiled then her expression turned to that of awaking a horrible memory. "Then…. one day my parents were called to a vacant building, which witnesses were saying had explosives. My mother went in to check it out while my father scouted the building. After a while my father decided to make his reports to the sergeant. As he was walking to his car the building exploded. Luckily the area was evacuated but my father then realized he didn't see mom anywhere. He raced into the rubble and dug and dug until eventually he and the firefighters found her. She was still alive but just barely. They raced her to the hospital and tried everything they could to save her. They were hoping and praying she would make it. But she didn't." Stacy paused. "My mother…….. died." Stacy said with a tear dropping down her face.

At that moment rev felt like he just got a thousand gunshots to his heart. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay" Stacy replied. "Anyways, my father was so torn by the incident he quitted the force and we moved to the desert. My father got a new job as a nature photographer, he took some of the best photos and at night we always went outside to look at the stars. My dad said that my mother was always looking down on me and that she would always be around."

Rev walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You know, I think your father was right."

"Thanks Rev" Stacy said and smiled which Rev returned. Rev's face then turned into a look of realization.

"Oh-yeah-I-almost-forgot-to-ask-….. – how-did-you-end-up-well you know" Rev asked trying not to look Stacy in the eyes.

"Oh… you mean in the alley" Stacy implied. "Well you see after I graduated high school I wanted to go into the TV business so I got a job as a photographer for the ATM news. Anyways I was checking out a building that police were saying was a gathering place of all the scum in Acmetropolis. I was just getting some shots when all of a sudden I accidentally knocked over some cans. I was hoping that nobody heard it, but I was wrong. Before I knew it a hundred guys surrounded me each one big and bulky and carrying around guns and knives. They walked over and asked me some questions but I just kept quiet knowing that I was in deep trouble anyways. Apparently they didn't take it so easily because they slapped me and asked me again but I still kept quiet. They were obviously getting annoyed and then a guy who looked like the leader finally just grinned evilly and snapped his fingers. All of a sudden all the guys were just rubbing their grimy hands all over me. I tried to fight them off but they just kept pulling me back and slapping me and pulling my hair. Then they got their switchblades out and took some jabs at me. I dodged some of them but most of them got me, to a point where I couldn't stand up. I collapsed on the ground and they were just about to finish me off when they heard police sirens and bolted leaving me." Stacy then looked of to the window.

Rev felt enraged that these poor excuses for humans took advantage of a sweet and wonderful person and clenched his hands into fists. His eyes also turned red. Stacy then looked over back at Rev and looked at him with concern. Rev unclenched his fist as his eyes turned back into his normal color and deeply sighed.

"So" Rev quickly said trying not to scare or worry Stacy. "Then-I-found-you-and-took-you-back-here-and-Tech-tried-to-fix-you-up-and-he-gave-me-some-time-with-you-and-now-I'm-talking-with-you."

"And I thank you for that." Stacy replied smiling. They then looked into each other's eyes and found how beautiful each of them was. To Rev Stacy's blue eyes showed peace, adventure, love, and care. To Stacy Rev's emerald eyes showed laughter, fun, friends, but also a sense of caring and protecting everyone he knew. Stacy knew that she was probably one of the people Rev cared for. They leaned towards each other when suddenly Rev stopped.

"Rev what's wrong?" Stacy asked.

"I-was-just-also-wondering-how-is-it-when-I-first-saw-you—you-had-cuts-and-bruises-and-cuts-all-over-you-and-now-there-gone-I-mean-…what the heck?" Rev asked raising an eyebrow.

Stacy looked confused at first but then it came to her. "Oh you mean how I'm all better now. Well when the meteor hit I was just out in the desert taking photos when all of a sudden I felt a huge wave of energy crash down on me. I felt okay and thought I was fine until I accidentally cut my finger and when I was getting a band-aid I saw it was gone. After I heard of you guys and all of the others having powers from that meteor I realized I had my power."

"So-what-your-saying-is-like-Tech-you-can-heal-yourself-when-you-get-hurt." Rev retaliated gathering the facts.

"Exactly!" Stacy replied.

"Well" Rev yawned. "It's-getting-late-and-knowing-your-ok-and-that-you-got-one-hell-of-a-power-I'm-heading-to-bed-we'll-tell-the-gang-about-your-recovery-in-the-moring-Good-night-Stacy.

Rev was just about to dash off when he suddenly was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh…rev could I sleep with you I'm a bit scared. I mean sure I do have the power to heal but I'm worried those guys could come back and finish the job." Stacy said with tears of fear coming to her eyes.

"Don't worry, It's okay" Rev soothed hugging Stacy and stroking her hair. "Nobody's going to hurt you. The building is totally secured and I'll be here with you.

"Your right Rev. I shouldn't worry." Stacy said drying her tears.

"Well-then-should-we-be-off?" Rev asked carrying Stacy bridal style.

"Yes, my charming knight" she replied.

Rev grinned and carried her off to his room. Luckily there was no one in the halls. Which was good since Rev didn't want to be bombarded with questions of Stacy's past or what her condition is or what her power is and so on. They finally reached Rev's room. Rev put Stacy down and opened the door and stepped inside. Stacy noticed the moonlight seaming into the room and shining on Rev, which made him look even more handsome.

"**He does look pretty cute. That muscular figure, his dazzling eyes."** Stacy thought and then blushed. Luckily Rev didn't noticed.

"Your-welcome-to-sleep-in-my-bed-I-hope-you-find-it-comfortable" Rev said has he showed Stacy his bed.

"Oh I'm sure I'll like it" Stacy said as she sat down on the bed.

Rev also noticed the moonlight shining down on Stacy making her look like an angel.

"**An angel sent for me" **Rev thought and smiled. **"Wait, did I just think that?"**

Rev once again got that funny feeling in his stomach and his heart was beating as fast as a formula 1-race car. He was just about to walk toward Stacy when he accidentally tripped and fell right on top of her.

"Whoops…heh…heh, sorry" Rev apologized trying hard not to blush even though his suit helped cover it.

"I don't mind" Stacy giggled.

They didn't say a word for a while. Neither of them didn't know quite what to say. A part of their brains was telling them just to simply get up and carry on with business but somehow they just ignored it and let their hearts take control.

"It sure is a lovely evening" Rev said looking into Stacy's eyes.

"It sure is" Stacy replied looking into Rev's eyes.

Nothing more was spoken as the two birds leaned in towards each other where there lips meet in a passionate and warm kiss. Wave and wave of electricity and pleasure came over the two as they closed their eyes and Rev wrapped his arms around Stacy's waist and Stacy wrapped her arms around Rev's neck. Stacy just loved the feeling of Rev's smooth lips on hers and Rev just melted at Stacy's soft and delicate lips. They never experienced feelings like this and wished they could keep going forever but they finally parted. They panted as they each looked at each other.

"Stacy I love you and I always will" Rev said.

"I love you too Rev" Stacy said as she snuggled into Rev's chest.

For a while they just laid there and watched the stars until they eventually fell asleep. Stacy and Rev both felt over joyed they found each other after so long. For Stacy Rev was much more than a loonatic or a speed demon. He was her love.

**Don't you just love a good romance?**

**I hoped you like that chapter as I put a lot of hard work into it. I probably won't be able to update for a while but I'm expecting to update sometime this or next weekend.**

**Until then:Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's part 5 to my story. Reviews and helpful comments would be greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own loonatics. WB does. [They also own Road Rovers]**

**Run Into Love part 5**

The morning sun came up slowly but gracefully as its sunlight crept into Rev's room. The light fell upon the sleeping pair making them look like angels in perfect harmony. If one were to see them they would think they were a pair god himself picked out to be together.

Rev winched and slowly opened his eyes as the sun came into his eyes. He then remembered all the events that had happened the night before and smiled. He looked down and saw Stacy still asleep in his arms and snuggled into his chest. He was happy that he finally admitted to Stacy how he felt about her and that Stacy felt the same way about him. He also felt amazed by how beautiful Stacy was. As a kid Rev thought she was simply cute but now years later he saw she was indeed a goddess and had a heart has kind and warm as his.

Rev saw that the sunlight made Stacy's blue feathers and blond hair shine, making it look alive. It also made her orange beak shine as brightly as the sun itself. Rev remembered how that same beak contained Stacy's sweet lips that kissed his smooth lips. He felt a surge of joy and happiness that he could not explain and how he simply wanted to be in that moment forever.

Rev eventually decided he would get up, as the rest of his teammates would be worried sick about him if he didn't show.

"Hey-rise-and-shine-sleepyhead" Rev said has he gently nudged Stacy.

Stacy opened her eyes and looked around the room for a bit until she remembered what had transpired the night before and looked up at Rev.

"Good-morning-angel" Rev said warmly.

"Good morning Rev" Stacy said warmly as she placed her lips on his.

"Well-we-should-get-up-now-the-others-are-probably-worrying-their-heads-off-about-us!" Rev said breaking out of the kiss.

"I guess your right." Stacy sighed got out of bed and straightened out her clothes as Rev did the same.

"Hey Rev" Stacy called while making circles with her feet.

"Yes-Stacy" Rev replied dusting off the rest of his uniform.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving me. I know my powers could have easily have healed my physical injuries but you were there to help heal my emotional gashes and wounds and help me recover from the trauma of my memories" Stacy said looking at Rev.

"Well-I'm-just-glad-you're-alright. But I also wanted to say thank you for being there with me all this time. I mean a lot of times as a kid I tried to make friends but they simply turned me away or dumped me for being with the popular kids, but you stuck with me and made feel great and happy all over again. I really do care about you Stacy and I'm really sorry I didn't talk or see you sooner but now I promise you will never lose me and that I will always be around." Rev said has he went over and wrapped his arms around Stacy's waist.

"Rev it's okay about you not seeing or calling me all these years. I mean we both have been so busy and having great times with our lives that I'm simply happy I could see you after so long I mean you're a hero of Acmetropolis, protector of the universe and a true friend to everyone. It's easy to get wrapped up in things but I honestly see you more than just a hero. I see you as a kind and gentle guardian that watches over all of us and makes sure that nothing bad happens to any of us. With the happiness of a child but with the courage and soul of a lion. I think you're a wonderful person and that you should be thankful you have such great friends like me." Stacy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They then leaned in and kissed once again. They never tired of it as they each found that same feeling of questionable happiness and bliss. Rev then broke out of the kiss.

"Well-we-should-get-going" he said.

Stacy nodded and followed Rev out of the room. They walked down the empty and vacant hallway each of them lost in their own thoughts. Stacy was worried about if the rest of the loonatics would like her or not. She hoped the rest of the team [expect duck] was as nice and understanding as Rev. She was after all in the home of the greatest heroes Acmetropolis had seen. Stacy's train of thought was then interrupted by Rev's voice.

"Okay-I'll-go-inside-first-and-then-when-I-give-the-signal-you-come-in" Rev said as they he was about to open the door.

"Okay" Stacy replied.

"**Here it goes"** Rev thought as the doors slid open. Luckily all of the loonatics were sitting at the table eating their breakfast. The loonatics [especially Tech] were all worried sick about Rev and what had transpired the other night. Their worrying had cost them a good night's sleep, that Rev noticed looking at the dark lines under their eyes. Upon entering the room the loonatics turned to find rev standing by the door. Rev noticed the looks on the loonatics faces were a cross between relief and concern.

"Uh…good –morning-everyone" Rev spoke trying to break the discomforting silence that had arise.

"Good morning rev," they all said together.

"So Rev" Ace spoke up. "How have you been since…. well last night?"

"Oh-It-was-alright-Tech-was-nice-enough-to-allow-me-some-time-with-Stacy"

The coyote looked down trying not to be seen blushing or the looks of his teammates faces.

"And how did that work out?" Tech asked raising his head.

"Well-it… I'll-you-what-close-your-eyes-and-then-when-I-tell-you-to-open-them!" Rev exclaimed.

Lexi got up and put a hand on Rev's shoulder. "Rev its okay if your upset. We all understand that you did care for her and hoped that she was safe. She looked like a great person, one who we would all love to know. Someone who would be thankful to be with you. We just want you to know that whatever else happens we'll be there" Lexi said trying to hold back her tears.

Rev smiled then gave Lexi a gentle hug. "Thanks-Lexi-but-I-swear-this-will-make-me-and-all-of-guys-feel-better-now-close-your-eyes."

The loonatics did as they were told and closed their eyes.

"Hope this isn't some Rick rolled thing" Duck remarked closing his eyes.

"Okay-wait-for-it" Rev said as he led Stacy in front of the group.

"Okay-Open-Them!" The loonatics opened their eyes and then looked on in a state of shock and confusion. They saw Stacy, the girl that had just before been in Rev's arms scratched up and bleeding, was standing right in front of them looking never better.

"But….but…but…how.." Duck stammered trying to collect his thoughts and put two and two together.

"How is this possible?" Tech asked looking at Ace.

"I wish I could tell you Tech but at this moment I'm at a lost." Ace replied looking between Stacy and Rev.

"Well-you-see-last-night-when-I-was-in-the-infirmary-I-fell-alseep-and-when-I-woke-up-I-saw-Stacy-all-healed-up-she-explained-to-me-she-has-the-power-to-regenerate-herself-when-she-gets-injuried-pretty-much-like-Tech-after-one-of-his-experiments-goes-KA-BLOOMIE!" Rev said grinning from ear to ear.

The other loonatics took in what Rev said before they smiled.

Duck crossed his arms. "Great another Tech like one isn't enough"

Tech gave Tech a piercing stare before turning back to the two birds. "I assume you got them from the meteor strike, right?"

"Yes, I have only just mastered the technique" Stacy said. "I also have the power to see though solid objects, letting me know who or what exactly is in something"

Ace was impressed. "Well, that sure is handy. Isn't Duck?"

Ace poked Duck in the ribs before Duck responded. "Ya, Ya a real great magical power, but that's nothing compared to my EGGS OF SCRAMBLING DOOM!!" Duck said holding two power orbs in his hands and making a silly hero pose.

Stacy and the rest of the loonatics simply giggled and rolled their eyes. "You know, Rev was telling me about your ego typical attitude. Well I can see he wasn't lying" Stacy smirked.

"You go girl!" Lexi said giving Stacy a high five.

Duck obviously fumed walked over to Stacy. "Now excuse me missy I happen to be a great Acmetropolin hero, protector of people everywhere, with the power to give criminals a taste of vengeance before they have their beatings and you just happen to be someone with a few special enough powers. Ohh how great."

Stacy gave a death glare before she smirked. "A few special enough powers that if the bad guys injure me I heal easily while you would just be cooked duck."

"Oh………." Duck said his pupils shrinking to the size of dots.

"Sjdajsdfjdsfj…. served" Slam said grinning to himself.

"Oh-wow-this-is-so-totally-sweet-sweet-sweet-I-mean-I-was-totally-worried-for-her-and-now-she's-alive-and-well-and-I-feel-totally-better-now-well-better-than-before-with-all-the-crying-and-yelling-and-Tech-I'm-so-sorry-about-yelling-at-you-you-were-just-trying-to-help-and-I-just-snapped-at-you-like-some-mousetrap-even-though-mousetraps-go-off-when-there's-weight-on-them-which-I-find-is-percuiler-because-they-should-just-have-a-camera-on-them-so-that-they-know-to-snap-a-mouse-instead-of-your-finger-which-really-hurts-as-I-know-because-I-remember-one-time….."

Now at any other moment the loonatics [especially Tech] would clamp the bird's beak shut so they couldn't hear his ranting anymore and have some peace and quiet. But seeing Rev so happy again after he had been so sad and angry they simply smiled and let him finish his rant.

"………. So-that-really-left-a-mark-and-had-to-keep-it-in-a-bandage-for-a-while-last-time-I-do-that-without-looking-first-but-anyways-ya-I-just-feel-so-great-about-having-my-old-friend-and-I-back-together-and-that-you-guys-are-so-greateful-at-getting-to-know-her-even-you-Duck." Rev breathed while Stacy blushed.

"Well it's nice to have the old you back Rev. We really missed you and we're really grateful that Stacy's okay." Ace said putting a hand a hand on Rev's shoulder.

"And that goes for me" Lexi agreed putting a hand on Rev's shoulder.

"Ghsashajs me too!" Slam said also putting his hand on Rev's shoulder

"Same here." Tech said doing the same.

"All right I'm grateful to you too." Duck muttered as he placed his hand on Rev's shoulder.

Rev then felt two soft arms wrap around his neck. "And you know the same goes for me Rev" Stacy said in a soft flirty voice.

Stacy then kissed Rev on the cheek making his tail feathers stand straight up and his face beet red. The loonatics laughed as they cheered Rev and Stacy's happiness.

Once again I am very sorry for not updating sooner but I have exams coming up so I'm going to be busy for the next week but I do promise to continue working on the next chapter. In the meantime please comment; I greatly appreciate your reviews and helpful comments.

Until then: Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

**I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner but I have been super busy with summer trips and other events that have kept me away from my stories. I have however been working on this chapter for quite some time and I promise you this chapter has more action than my other chapters. Thank you for your patience.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own loonatics but every OC belongs to me. :)**

**Run Into Love part 6**

Stacy walked down the long hallway of the loonatics tower, taking in sight all of the levels and rooms of the base. Rev and the rest of the loonatics had offered to show Stacy the rest of the tower but she insisted on going by herself to help clear her head and take some time to relax.

She was fascinated by all the inventions Tech had invented and was quite dazzled by the view of Acmetropolis from the living room windows. Stacy was just about to head back when she heard a laser shot coming from the training room. Curious, she quietly walked over and stepped inside. She saw Rev battling against 6 armed clown robots which fired a whole array of weapons ranging from laser bolts to axes to acid filled pies. Rev, as would be expected, simply dodged every shot and used his speed to knock out his enemies.

Rev had just finished off the last robot when he heard clapping coming from the entrance.

"Impressed?" Rev asked smirking.

"Quite a bit actually" Stacy said returning the smirk. "Hey can I practice with you for a while? I always wondered how Acmetropolis heroes stayed in shape.

"Alright-but-just-stick-close-to-me-I-don't-want-anything-else-happening-to-you"

"Relax Rev" Stacy replied calmly. "I can take care of myself now. I'm a big girl now."

"And a pretty one at that" Rev grinned.

"You are such a maroon," Stacy giggled. Suddenly the virtual fighter changed background as the next level of training was beginning.

"Game Time!" Stacy boosted as 6 armed ninja robots came into view.

"Alright-I'll-handle-most-of-them-while-you-stay-here-and-try-not-to-get…."

Rev was suddenly interrupted by Stacy doing a roundhouse kick to one of the robots head knocking it clean off.

"Oh………never mind"

"Told ya I could handle it." Stacy remarked as she took on another robot.

Rev and Stacy's fun was suddenly interrupted by Ace's voice on the speakers.

"Hey Rev, we need you up here pronto. Zadavia's got a new mission for us."

"Oh-totally-sweet-sweet-sweet-a-new-mission" Rev said happily clapping his hands together. "Let's-not-keep-the-guys-waiting-come-on!" Rev called as he and Stacy bolted towards the living room with the feeling of excitement and danger beating in their hearts.

Meanwhile, in downtown Acmetropolis, 3 well-armed men on the top of a newly renovated skyscraper were holding up a group of businessmen and woman at gunpoint. The police had managed to surround the area but could not talk the kidnappers in releasing the hostages.

A blue haired man standing by the edge of the building smiled evilly as he watched the citizens of Acmetropolis, crowd in and look up with faces of hope and horror.

"Pretty soon now" The man said calmly.

"Hey boss" The lean brown haired henchman called. "Why are we waiting here? If we don't go soon those animal freaks are gonna come and beat us to the punch."

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for" The man replied in a dark tone.

"Huh? You mean you actually want those guys to beat the shit out of us and lock us up." The blond haired henchman asked confused.

The man narrowed his eyes at them. "No you idiots! I want them to show up so that 'we' can beat them to the punch."

One of the henchmen scratched his head. "So, you mean were not going to kill the hostages?"

"Of course not! They're just a little something to help lure out those loonatics." The man replied.

"But why?" They asked.

The man grinned. "Let's just say that if all goes well. I'll be able to kill two birds with one stone."

Meanwhile, back at HQ, Rev arrived at the living room in record time with Stacy close behind.

"Hey-guys-sorry-I'm-late-I-got-a-little-distracted-by-the-training-modes" Rev said with a big smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it Rev. Your here now and that's all that matters" Lexi reassured Rev as he sat down at the table.

"So what's up doc?" Ace asked Zadavia.

"A group of criminals has taken a group of businessmen and woman hostage and is holding them at gunpoint. Zadavia replied.

"What exactly do they want?" Tech asked.

"The details as to why they are holding these people hostage are sketchy. All we know is that they are armed, dangerous and are willing to do anything to get their way." Zadavia replied.

"I bet they just want to see us so that they can get my personal autograph as well as my personal merchandise" Duck boosted proudly.

" Sure Duck. That's totally the reason," Lexi said sarcastically to which Duck just crossed his arms.

"Well, whatever they want, you must stop them before they cause great harm to Acmetropolis. Zadavia Out" Zadavia said before she disappeared.

"Well, you heard her. Let's Jet!" Ace said as he and the other loonatics headed towards the door. Rev was just about to takeoff when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Rev can I come?" Asked Stacy.

"What?!" Rev asked shocked.

"Well, I was just wondering if I could help. I mean… it's the least I could do for you guys after you tried to….. save me." Stacy said shyly looking away from Rev.

Rev gently cupped Stacy's face in his hand and smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Look I know you want to repay be back after yesterday but I don't want to lose you again. I think you'll be safe if you stay here for a bit. I'll be back soon. OK?" Rev asked.

Stacy smiled warmly. "Alright, I'll wait here then" Rev nodded and began to head out the door when he was stopped again. "Oh, Rev" Rev turned in Stacy's direction. "Be careful" Stacy said before planting a small kiss on Rev's cheek making blush deeply.

"Thanks Stace. I needed that" Rev smiled then zoomed out of the room towards downtown Acmetropolis.

The loonatics arrived at the downtown skyscraper in record time to the relief of many Acme citizens. The police sergeant stepped over towards the loonatics.

"Thank goodness you've come." The man said.

"It was no problem doc." Ace replied. "So how long have they been up there for?"

"About 2 hours now. They seem to be waiting for something "

"See what did I tell you?" Duck gloated.

Ace rolled his eyes then continued. "Well don't worry. We're on it!"

"Alright loonatics here's the plan," Ace said calling everyone in. "We fly up to the rooftop and take them by surprise. Tech, you, Slam and Duck help get the hostages done to safe ground while me, Lexi and Rev will take care of the kidnappers. Got it?

"Got it," They all said together.

"Alright, let's show these guys that playtime is over" Ace said as he and the rest of the loonatics activated their jetpacks (and wings) and flew up to the top.

On the rooftop, the kidnappers were getting very impatient with their current situation.

"Come on, we've been here forever. Can't we just go and say we did kill the hostages?" The black haired henchman asked.

"Patience, Patience. The blue haired man said. "They'll be here soon."

The blue haired man then walked towards a businesswoman and started rubbing her leg. "However, we could have a little **"**fun" with our guests in the meantime" The man grinned wickedly and then laughed.

"You know that's a pretty big no-no in our books doc." A voice came from off in the distance.

The man turned around and saw the loonatics standing by the edge of the building.

"Ah, the loonatics. How nice to see you." The man said in a flattering manner.

"Look-pal-we-don't-know-what-you-or-your-gang-is-up-to-but-just-release-the-hostages-and-we'll-go-easy-on-you" Rev said pointing a finger towards the man.

"Very well" The man said snapping his fingers. "Release them"

The henchmen did as they were told and released the hostages. Tech, Slam and Duck helped guide them down from the rooftop to the street below while Ace, Lexi and Rev stood on the building facing the henchmen.

"Wait, you mean your just letting them go? No asking for money or putting up a fight?" Ace asked confused.

"Yes I am, for you see, I wasn't after anything they had. I was after you." The man stated towards the loonatics and then laughed.

Before they could answer the 3 henchmen pulled out their guns and charged towards the 3 heroes.

"Loonatics attack!" Ace called out as he and the other two loonatics took on the henchmen.

The brown haired henchman fired his gun rapidly at Ace who in turn luckily managed to dodge the shots.

"Stay still you screwy rabbit!" The brown haired henchman yelled at Ace.

"That's bunny to you doc," Ace said taking out his sword.

"Guardian Strike Sword Attack!" Ace commanded slicing the henchman's gun in half.

"Uh oh" The henchman said looking down at his gun and then back at Ace.

"Ya, uh oh Mac" Ace said before his fist meet with the henchman's face, knocking him into a daze.

Else where, Lexi was battling with the blond haired henchman who was also firing his gun rapidly only for it to run out of bullets.

"Looks like you're out of luck," Lexi remarked approaching the henchman.

"Not exactly" The man said, grinning wickedly.

Before Lexi could even breathe, the henchman swung his gun at her, using it like a club. Fortunately, Lexi managed to leap out of the way, just in time, with the gun barely missing her head.

The henchman took swing after swing at Lexi but continued to miss her. Suddenly he stopped and put his hands behind his back.

"Giving up already?" Lexi asked cautiously approaching the henchman.

"Maybe…." The henchman said as Lexi went up to him. "Or maybe…NOT!" Before she knew it, Lexi felt a crushing blow to her chest, which knocked her back over to the ledge, doubling over in pain. The henchman smiled coldly as he walked over to the female bunny.

"Guess I win, doll" The henchman gloated then laughed maniacally.

Lexi narrowed her eyes at the man. "Let me give you a tip" Lexi began as she stood up leaving the man dumbfounded. Suddenly, Lexi kicked the henchman in the groin and then punched him squarely in the face leaving the henchman collapsed on the ground. "Don't ever call me…doll," Lexi said glaring down at the henchman.

A little ways away, the black haired henchman was having great difficulty in shooting his adversary.

"Nah-Nah-You-can't-shoot-me!" Rev teased as he ran around the henchman making him dizzy. "Oh-come-on-I-can-easily-shoot-better-with-my-eyes-closed!"

"Hey, hold still so I can blow your brains out" The henchman yelled annoyed.

"If-you-insist" Rev said coming close to the man before kicking him in the gut.

The henchman dropped his gun and stumbled back a ways before charging at the red colored roadrunner. Rev simply stood his ground while the henchman came at him at a fast pace with his arms stretched out in front of him.

At the last possible moment, Rev stretched his fist out just in time for the henchman to run right into it and launch several feet back in a daze.

"Well-nice-try-there-but-it-looks-like-your-all-washed-up-and-finished-and-heading-off-to-jail-but-I'm-sure-you'll-make-some-new-friends-or-at-least-get-some-time-off-for-good-behaviour-which-might-be-possible-in-your-case-but-who-really-knows-Ok-bye!" Rev said as he ran off to join the others.

Tech, Duck and Slam had finished taking care of the hostages and flew up (and quacked up) to the top of the skyscraper with Ace, Lexi and Rev waiting.

"So how did it go Ace?" Asked Tech.

Ace looked around the assortment of dazed and bloodied henchmen. "A piece of cake Tech" Ace said.

"Hfidjsfindv where the blue haired man?" Slam grumbled.

"Hmm that's a good question Slam. I don't see him anywhere" Tech implied. "Rev can you use your GPS to find him?"

"No-problem-Tech" Rev said as he activated his GPS. "Hmm-I-don't-see-him-but-my-senses-are-telling-me-he's-very-clo…." Before Rev could finish, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown onto the ground hard.

Rev shook his a head a little then looked up to see the blue haired man grinning down at him holding a blaster.

"Rev old pal. Are you ok?" Ace asked"

Again, Rev shook his head a little. "I'm-fine-I'm-just-a-little-dizzy-that's-all"

The rest of the loonatics eyes glowed as they started to approach the man.

"Ah! One more step and your fast feathered friend here gets blasted!" The blue haired man said holding the blaster to Rev's head.

The loonatics stopped then huddled. "What are we going to do?" Tech asked

"Pfff, It's obvious that I quack over to that guy, beat him and save Rev." Duck said in a cocky manner.

"Hmm, I don't know. If we even get an inch closer to that guy it's curtains for Rev" Ace replied. "We'll just wait a while first then when it looks like he's giving up we'll get him."

Meanwhile, at the loonatics HQ, Stacy was resting on the couch relaxing and watching TV with her mind at rest.

"**I know Rev can handle it. I'm getting too worried about it. I'm sure he's got those guys locked up as we speak." **Stacy thought as she switched through the channels.

Suddenly, a breaking news banner flashed across the screen catching Stacy off guard before a reporter filled the screen.

"Breaking News! We have just received word that the loonatics have rescued the hostages safe and sound but a blue haired man named Walter "Millhouse" Bradley is now holding one of the loonatics at gunpoint on the rooftop as we speak."

The scene then showed a bird eye's view of the rooftop with Rev lying on the ground and a blaster being pointed right at him.

Stacy nearly fainted at the sight. "Oh My God! Rev!" Stacy cried.

Stacy stood up and began to think. **"Ok, what am I going to do? That guy could easily kill Rev any second now and I have no way to get to him. If only I had a.." **Stacy then saw something that caught her eye in the closet. She ran over and opened it to find a spare jetpack and a light blue colored suit.

Stacy grabbed the suit and jetpack as quick as she could. **"The rest of the team isn't going to like this but it may be the only way to save Rev."**

Over on the rooftop, the loonatics were still standing their ground while Walter still hold the blaster in his hand. Walter began to laugh.

"Oh, this is easier than that stupid little girl bird we messed around with."

Rev narrowed his glance at the man. "When was that exactly?" Rev asked slowly.

"Oh just a few days ago. We caught her snooping around our place. So we let her have it" Walter said then laughed again.

Rev couldn't believe that he was staring at the very man who almost killed the one he loved. He felt enraged and wanted to just get up and beat the living daylights out of the guy for good. However the barrel of his blaster being pointed at him told him otherwise.

Walter began to yawn. "Well as much as this fun little romp as been. I think I'll just do away with you like I did with that girl" The man said as he pointed the blaster at Rev's head. The other loonatics were sickened with shock but for some reason could not move their legs.

"Well look on the bright side. At least you get to see your little girlfriend again." Walter said as he put his finger on the trigger.

"You sure about that?" A voice asked behind him.

Walter turned around only for a blue foot to meet right across his face. The man fell back onto the ground hard while Rev looked up to see Stacy dressed in a light blue suit. He swore that she looked even more beautiful than before.

"Stacy?!" Rev asked surprised.

Stacy helped Rev up and frowned a little. "I know your probably surprised and mad at me but I just felt like I had to save you."

Rev smiled and hugged Stacy gently. "Well thanks for helping me out but…"

Before Rev could finish, they saw Walter stand up and face the two of them with a shocked expression on his face.

"But..you..I… stabbed…and.." Walter rambled looking at Stacy.

"I guess there are some things you don't know about me" Stacy said glaring at the man.

Walter scowled. "Maybe, but I do know your dead meat now!"

Walter then charged at Stacy and swung a fist at her but she dodged it before she kneed him in the gut. Walter then came back with punch after punch at Stacy who managed to dodge them before she was at the very edge of the building. Walter then grabbed her by the throat and held her out over the street where horrified spectators were watching.

Stacy felt weaker and weaker by the man's powerful grip and started to feel dizzy.

Walter sneered. "Now I'll get rid of you permanently and then you'll make a nice little spot on the street." Walter then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to find the loonatics standing there.

"Uh, I think that's where you cross the line doc" Ace said casually before using his laser vision on Walter's foot.

Walter yelled in pain by the heat of the blast and let go of Stacy who was quickly saved by Rev and helped back up.

"Thanks, I guess I owe you one" Stacy said giving Rev a hug.

"Ya-but-let's-take-care-of-this-guy-first" Rev replied before taking off to help the rest of the loonatics who were doing battle with Walter.

Walter took every chance he could to beat the loonatics but they just kept blasting him with their moves and powers.

"Here's mud in your eyes" Duck said before throwing a tar egg in Walter's face making him stumble around throwing punches at the air.

When he cleaned his face he saw a glowing, flying piece of metal coming straight at him and before he could move it struck him right in the chest knocking the wind right out of him.

Walter staggered to his feet and slowly approached the loonatics until Rev raced right up to him.

"Oh-by the way" Rev began before planting his fist straight into Walter's face. "That's-for-nearly-killing-me"

Stacy then walked over to Walter and kicked him hard in the groin. "And that's for trying to kill me twice!" Stacy said as she joined the rest of the loonatics.

The loonatics and then Stacy sighed knowing that the whole ordeal was now over for them and Stacy.

The Acmetropolis police handcuffed and placed Walter and his henchmen into squad cars as the police were cleaning up all the damage.

Stacy watched the scene with a happy sense of knowing that these guys wouldn't be bothering her for quite some time. She had however a sense of dread knowing that she did disobey Rev and nearly got herself killed to save him. She didn't know what would happen. She only wished that Ace and the rest of the loonatics would see that she did care about Rev and would want to spend everyday with him if she had the chance.

"Hey-Stacy!" A voice called out at her.

Stacy turned and saw Rev and the rest of the loonatics running toward her.

"Look-me-and-the-guys-have-been-talking-and-we-think-that-"

"I know what you're going to say." Stacy interrupted looking down. "I know I'm not welcome anymore and that I should just go"

Rev looked surprised. "What? –No-no-no-no-we-don't-want-that."

Stacy looked up. "You don't?" She asked.

"Of-course-not-actually-we-were-going-to-say-that-you-really-showed-some-spirit-today-and-therefore-your-welcomed-onto-the-team" Rev said with a massive smile on his face.

Stacy eyes widened. "Are you serious?" She asked nearly speechless.

"Absolutely, you showed some real courage by helping Rev and taking on that big thug. It's the least we could do for you." Ace said with a smile on his face.

"Well…thank you!" Stacy said giving everyone a hug.

"Hey, it'll be nice to have another girl around." Lexi said grinning.

"And you can really be useful in the field with those powers of yours." Tech said.

Nfjnvsbdyds… good idea." Slam said.

Duck grumbled a little. "Well… I guess 7 heads are better than 6"

"Wow I'm actually touched." Stacy teased which made Duck cross his arms.

"There's only one thing" Ace began. "Rev, what do you say?"

Rev wrapped his arms around Stacy's waist and looked deep into her eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Rev then kissed Stacy passionately on the lips with Stacy returning the favor. The rest of the loonatics smiled knowing that now, Rev had the greatest feeling of all… Love.

**Once again, my apologies for not updating sooner but I do hope you enjoyed that chapter. ^_^**

**On a side note, I have just one last chapter for you all so stay tuned!**

**Until then: Peace!**


	7. Epilogue

**Well, as the old saying goes: "All good things must come to an end." So I present to you my final chapter of this story or my epilogue if you will. I hope you all enjoyed my story and I thank all of you for your reviews and helpful tips. :)**

**Just to clarify, this takes place 4 years after Stacy saved Rev and became a member of the loonatics.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own loonatics unleashed. Never have never will.**

**Epilogue**

Rev and Stacy huddled close together under a bright starry sky in an open field outside of Acmetropolis. Both of them were silent in words but their minds were abuzz with thoughts.

Rev, thought about all that had happened in the past 4 years. After Stacy had saved him and became part of the loonatics, her fighting skills improved and grew to a point were they were relevant around Ace's. She also became good friends with everyone on the team; even Duck admitted that Stacy was all right. He also remembered about 2 years back when he summoned all his courage and finally proposed to Stacy to which she happily accepted. Rev couldn't help but smile at that memory. He always remembered how shocked and happy Stacy looked when he showed her the engagement ring in the blue box he had.

Stacy, meanwhile, was also thinking about all that had happened in the past 4 years. She had easily fitted in with the other loonatics and everyone in Acmetropolis saw her as a person they could rely on in any situation. Stacy also felt glad to be part of such a great group of protectors and friends. It felt to her like she had a whole another family. One that could go out and save Acmetropolis from certain doom and still have time to joke and laugh and cry and help each other out like every other family. Stacy also remembered how the day after she had saved Rev, her father called her after seeing her on TV. She couldn't forget how furious he was at first, but he eventually saw eye to eye on how his little girl could take care of herself and agreed to let his daughter join the loonatics. It was a choice that made both Stacy and her father feel, as if they had made the best choice of their lives.

The wind suddenly began to blow slightly harder making Stacy shiver a little. Rev noticed this and pulled Stacy closer towards him and kissed her lightly on the head. They were silent for a few more minutes before Stacy spoke up.

"Rev?" Stacy asked.

Rev shook himself out of his deep thoughts and looked towards Stacy.

"What-is-it-Stacy?" Rev asked stroking Stacy's hair.

"Can I ask you something?"

Rev smiled. "Of course Stacy. You can ask me anything."

Stacy turned her gaze away from Rev and stared off into the distance.

"Do you… think that my parents are proud of me?"

Rev nearly stood right up at this question right out of the blue. "What?!" Rev asked with his mouth wide open.

"Well, I mean… do you think that my dad is really okay with me being with you guys? I mean I've really enjoyed being with you and all your friends and all, but I just can't help but wonder if somehow I'm hurting my dad into shame."

Noticing tears coming to her eyes, Rev wiped them away with his hand and gently stroked Stacy's face.

"Stacy, your dad is very proud of you. He's just a little scared and worried because he already lost someone he loved before. He just doesn't want to go through it again. He's always smiling at the fact that you're following your dreams and finding a great guy and a great group of friends. He'll never be hurt by you Stacy. In fact, I say your strengthening him, making him believe that he can go on with his life. Even at our wedding, he was there giving you full support and I honestly say that he probably feels and looks 100 times more at ease with himself than when he first moved to the desert. He also looked at us, and especially you, like we could easily handle ourselves. Truly, he's always going to happy for you Stacy and he's always going to be okay with you being with us. Always.

Stacy looked back at Rev and smiled a little before looking away again. "Well okay… but what about my mom? Do you think she's still proud of me?"

Rev stayed silent for a moment. They hadn't talked about Stacy's mother for quite a while.

"Stacy" Rev began slowly. "Your mother will always be proud of you. I mean, she spent her entire life with your farther protecting you and all the citizens of Acmetropolis from great harm. You're easily carrying on in her footsteps. You're protecting not only the citizens of Acmetropolis but also the ones you care about and even love. She would be very happy and pleased with how you're carrying on for her. She could only wish to see you now. She'll always be watching over you Stacy. She'll always be happy for you. Always."

Stacy again looked back at Rev and smiled. "Your right Rev. She is proud of me and I should be too."

She then leaned over and kissed Rev on the cheek. "You know Rev, you really do have that special gift of making people feel better." Stacy remarked, resting her head on Rev's chest.

Rev chuckled. "Well-I-have-had-years-of-practice-and-I-always-seem-to-get-life's-greatest-rewards."

Rev and Stacy laughed for a bit and then once again lock lips with each other. Their quiet moment however was suddenly interrupted by a loud beeping sound.

Rev looked down at his watch that at the moment was saying that it was very close to midnight.

"We-should-probably-get-going." Rev said as he and Stacy stood up and activated their jetpacks.

"Oh, um, Rev" Stacy called.

"Yes." Rev answered turning towards Stacy.

Stacy's face then broke out into a wide grin. "Race you back to the tower!"

"Your-On!" Rev boosted as he and Stacy flew through the air towards the tower.

Unknown to the both of them, a female bird figure similar to Stacy was watching from the stars. She smiled and mouthed the words "thank you" to the two birds. The two birds she knew would be the greatest things to happen to her, the loonatics and the whole universe, forever and ever.

**The End**

**Don't you just love happy endings? ;)**

**I'll probably be back with other stories in the near future but until then…**

**Peace!**


End file.
